Characters
Yuri = | |ProfilePic = YuriProfile.png|CharacterName = Yuri Vera|Sigil = |Weight = 142.5|HairColor = Dark Brown|EyeColor = Brown|Month = June|Day = 8th|Year = 1978|CurrentAge = 19|Birthplace = Harbor City California|Nationality = 1st generation Brazilian American|Role = Main Character|Species = "Touched" Human|PowerSource = Bound to the Greater Demon Belxephon|Level = 5|ExperienceBars = - -|Flavor = ?|HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|Power Effect 1 = Yuri has taken on various aspects of unnatural darkness, allowing him to concentrate to wreath himself with a veil of dark magic that causes light to pass through him. So long as he is near-motionless the effect is perfect. Moving disrupts the effect, causing a shimmering outline of him to appear. The faster the movement the more disrupted the effect becomes. While used in the dark his movements disrupt the effect much less, and all sound he makes it muffled. Deeper darkness magnifies the effect.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Summoning|Power Effect 2 = Yuri can pull a hooked chain from any shadow, this chain has no maximum length, but pulling it beyond 10 feet becomes increasingly more difficult, requiring exponential effort to pull for every foot after 10. The chains persist for up to 1 hour after he lets go of them, however they are constantly being pulled back into the darkness they're anchored to and must be attached or tied to something of significant weight. Direct light, especially sunlight, makes the chains brittle and more easily shattered.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Enchant|Power Effect 3 = Yuri can empower his invisibility, extending it to also make up to one other person he is touching invisible with him. This will quickly exhaust him however.}} |Notes Content = *Older than Lucas by a minute and will sometimes call him his little brother because of this. *Weighs half a pound more than Lucas does. *Snores loudly. *Talks a lot, and has a habit of constantly lying. *Doesn't care much for his appearance like his brother does, simply wears whatever, whenever. *Despite not being as smart as his brother, he thinks better on his feet and can solve problems more quickly. Doesn't cave to stress very often. *Has a bit of a mean streak, but generally means well. *Plays as Azazel in Binding of Isaac. **He has many shirts with characters and monsters from the game. *Has a thing for beautiful girls but he's become cautious around them as almost all of them he's met have tried to kill him one way or another, except Stacy. *When he had the Book of Sins he tried to roll for Lust so he could easily get laid. He never was able to roll that sin and has since then lost the Devil Item. **He remains a virgin to this day. *Has re-rolled almost every single one of his power at least once. *He has much higher luck than his brother when it comes to dice rolls except when the Book of Sins is involved. *Is becoming something of a small-time thief by exploiting his invisibility powers, which Lucas finds quite agitating as he fears they'll eventually get caught. *Used to have a lot of trouble dealing with stress when Lucas wasn't around but has learned to deal with it. *Buys his weed from Odie and will sometimes smoke it inside his own room while sitting at an open window. **This is why he can be very calm in dire situations but when he goes without weed he can also easily be angered when provoked. *He isn't afraid of getting physical even if he isn't that strong. *Also carries a pocket knife with him almost everywhere, just incase. }}}} |-|Lucas = |ProfilePic = LucasProfile.png|CharacterName = Lucas Vera|Sigil = |Flavor = Hot and dang-ger-ous.|Weight = 142|HairColor = Dark Brown|EyeColor = Brown|Month = June|Day = 8th|Year = 1978|CurrentAge = 19|Birthplace = Harbor City California|Nationality = 1st generation Brazilian American|Role = Main Character|Species = "Touched" Human|PowerSource = Bound to the Greater Demon Belxephon|Level = 5|ExperienceBars = - -|HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Shapeshifting|Power Effect 1 = Lucas can breath out a stream of flames at a distance of up to 2 yards. These flames burn at a temperature of up to 2200 degrees Fahrenheit. He must take as deep a breath as he can to project the flames at the maximum distance. Breathing the flames more than twice in succession will begin to cause him to become winded and out of breath, preventing him from using effectively for a short amount of time.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery|Power Effect 2 = Lucas can enter a supernatural slumber that lasts for 7 hours, from which nothing short of death will wake him. While under this state he gains greatly accelerated healing, being able to repair major tissue damage in a single night's rest. However extensive or catastrophic tissue damage may require multiple uses of to fully heal.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Shapeshifting + Mastery|Power Effect 3 = Through sheer force of will Lucas can empower his to burn at temperatures of up to 12,000 degrees. Doing this will make his lungs ache, causing him to cough excessively and give him trouble breathing. If used in succession it will begin to literally burn him from the inside out.}} |Notes Content = *Still an awful liar, but his sarcasm has been kicked up a few notches, allowing him to skirt around topics easily. *Has a natural talent for drawing and sketching, and has taken various art classes, which has enhanced his ability further. He's learned how to paint as well. *His confidence in his appearance has increase in the passed few years due to being in a relationship with Ricky, meaning that he isn't quite as picky about the way he looks anymore, however he still likes his hair a certain way. *Attended two years of college, taking a lot of art classes. **Has applied to the college near Cold Springs, but hasn't been accepted yet. *After finding out that he was seeing Ricky, Clara forbid it. Lucas stood up for himself, but she issued the ultimatum: Stop seeing Ricky or stop seeing your family. Initially Lucas choose against Ricky, but the situation eventually reached a boiling point during an argument, and Lucas decided to leave home, renting a small apartment on the other side of Lake Elsinore for a few months, before he eventually moved in with Ricky. **Clara refuses to speak with him due to their argument and his refusal to live a "normal" life. The fact that he's willingly choosing to be with another man over a woman infuriates her even more. **Victor disowned him entirely. **Yasmine, being zealously religious, only speaks with Lucas in order to tell him that he's sinning and going to burn in hell, etc. **Matty, still speaks with Lucas, and doesn't share the family's scorn, still seeing Lucas as his little brother. The rest of the family, other than Yuri, doesn't know this. *Between his parents disowning him, having to live on his own in a dumpy apartment, and his brother moving up north, Lucas has steadily become more and more stressed over the last few years. **He smokes much more heavily now, going from a pack a week to almost a pack a day. **He also talks in his sleep more frequently, and sometimes sleepwalks. **The passed few years have shaken Lucas greatly, and as a result his confidence has diminished. He's less assertive of his own opinions, and will likely stay a bit quieter during conversation about a serious matter. He's also less patient with new people, and less understanding as he's come to be less trusting and expect the worst in people he doesn't know. **He also reacts violently when someone brings up his relationship with Ricky, or his sexuality in general, as a negative. **When he isn't around Ricky or Yuri, these traits will be magnified further, as he feels vulnerable when not around at least one of them. *Despite them having been together for some time now, Ricky can still cause him to blush with anything mildly suggestive. *2 Hot 2 dang-ger-ous. }}}} |-|Odie = | |ProfilePic = OdieProfile.png|CharacterName = Brendan "Odie" O'Dwyer|Sigil = |Flavor = Can cut tanks in half.|Height = 6'1"|Weight = 154|HairColor = Blonde|EyeColor = Green|Month = January|Day = 19th|Year = 1980|CurrentAge = 17|Birthplace = Oceanside California|Nationality = American|Role = Main Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = Former Host of Astreiya's Spawn|Level = 3|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = |HotStatBars = ●●○○○|ColdStatBars = ●○○○○|VolatileStatBars = ○○○○○|UniqueStat = |DarkStatBars = |CondHightlight = |UniqueHightlight = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Social|Power Effect 1 = When Odie rolls to or he gets +1 to his roll for each nearby friend he has.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Touch + Enchant|Power Effect 2 = Odie can supercool an object with a touch, and choose to also Enchant that object with the element of , causing it to slowly cool everything else it touches.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Conjuration|Power Effect 3 = Odie can conjure supernatural from nothing. He has limited control over the shape and strength of this ice, usually forming it into a razor-sharp Katana in combat. The ice is as frail as typical ice of similar size and shape.|Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Shapeshifting|Power Effect 4 = Odie can transform himself, and up to one other person, into a cloud of to move through the air. It takes concentration for him to transform, so it cannot be done under great stress, and he must prepare to transform ahead of time. When he reforms he gains the Condition for a short while. The duration of the condition increases exponentially the longer he assumes . reduces all rolls by 1 for its duration.|Extra Name 5 = : |PowerType 5 = Mastery|Power Effect 5 = Odie is aligned to the element of , causing his to increase the strength of his skills and grant them additional effects as the skill rises. : - Whenever one of Odie's objects is about to be shattered, he can roll with : :*10 and up, the Object withstands the impact and doesn't shatter. :*7-9 the object cracks and becomes brittle, immediately breaking on its next strike. :*6 and down is shatters as normal.|Extra Name 6 = |PowerType 6 = Mastery|Power Effect 6 = Having once been possessed by a spawn of , Odie is completely immune to all forms of possession and supernatural mind-controlling effects.|Extra Name 7 = |PowerType 7 = Star Child|Power Effect 7 = While under direct star light Odie passively exudes an aura that cools everything within 10 yards of him, giving nearby characters the condition " ". moves that are used against him while within this radius have their rolls reduced by 2.|Extra Name 8 = |PowerType 8 = Sex Move|Power Effect 8 = When Odie has sex with another, he gains a String on each of that person's enemies and that person gains 2 Strings on Odie.}} |Notes Content = Powers Explaination *Odie was once possessed by a of the , a powerful Fallen Angel. Because of this circumstance he has gained powers that aligned with manipulating cold and is immune to possession. **Odie's touch can the surface of an object to in a matter of seconds. This drop in temperature lingers for quite some time, even after he lets go of the object. an object all the way through takes longer, biological matter takes quite some time. **Odie can conjure and manipulate supernatural ice. Like his touch this ice objects and surfaces it touches. He is capable of forming this ice into weapons, and reforming it with concentration. Conjuring greater amounts of ice requires exponentially more effort. Ice conjured this way doesn't melt, it simple vanishes. **When Odie uses he doesn't move very fast. Prolonged or successive use of this skill gives Odie, and anyone he's transformed along with him causes motion sickness. The longer he's transformed and the more things he transforms along with him, the more sever and greater the duration of the motion sickness. *Odie's Sex Move emulates his pull within the social hierarchy of the school and his general knowledge of the supernatural world, causing him to eventually find out a way to aid his lover as by finding the vulnerabilities of their enemies. The Strings his lover gains on him symbolize the attachment he has for them, and the resulting vulnerability from that attachment. ---- Gameplay *Odie's playstyle revolves around keeping close to others. Though he's capable on his own, the reputation around Elsinore gives him an edge when he's in the company of friends. *In school Odie sells numerous illegal products. Weed, fake IDs, next week's test scores. He's honest and dependable, and this has gained him a reputation of being one of those few individuals that isn't disliked by anyone. This is reflected with , which allows him to control a situation by using his standing and leverage over others to compel them into exerting peer pressure to help him or buy him time to . Since everyone likes, or at least doesn't dislike Odie, they're all willing to do little things to help him out when he needs it. * rounds out Odie's ability to inflict great when he needs to. This weapon is extremely sharp, but brittle. He only uses it when he's serious about fighting someone, usually with an intent to kill. * , shows Odie's willing to go the extra mile for someone he's been in bed with. By using his network of connections with kids at school, or adults outside of school, Odie can get dirt on almost anyone, and use it against those people when the time comes. However, though Odie might not necessarily fall for the person he's had sex with, he's emotionally new to the experience and becomes vulnerable to that person, which is symbolized by them gaining 2 Strings on him. ---- *Is only called Brendan by his mother. He's begun to hate the name in the last two years. **After moving to Cold Springs, Odie saw that the local college had entry-level police academy classes. He resolved to become an officer of the law, like his father before him. **He's learned how to make his own fake IDs, but does so infrequently as he doesn't need them to buy smokes or beer anymore. *He's picked up an eye for detail after working with Murdoc for nearly three years. He has basic forensic skills and can deduce things with facts he's given in a realistic way. **His deductions, right or wrong, usually get him into some kind of trouble. *He's become a lot more athletic, though not physically strong. He's capable of keeping pace with the rest of the characters and can probably outrun the twins. **He's resolved to start working out, in order to become a better future Policeman, however his general laziness always wins. *His PTSD has almost completely vanished. Only massively traumatic events caused by certain events or images would be able to cause it to resurface. **In general he's a lot more confident due to having worked a lot of strange cases with Murdoc, though he's probably still the most jumpy of the group. *He found an old Winchester 1866 in the attic of the Manor. He shoots beer cans with it and is actually a pretty good shot, possibly due to all his practice playing House of the Dead. Unfortunately he doesn't have the money to buy a lot of bullets, so he's running low on ammo. *He still plays games frequently, having brought his Super Nintendo and N64 with him up to Cold Sprints. **He's still better than the Twins at video games, though the gap is much smaller than it used to be, at least in Yuri's case. *Despite using his powers very infrequently over the passed year and a half, his eyes never changed back to their natural color. Unlike Mandy Lane and Isaac, his eyes are permanently green. They also still glow slightly when he uses his powers. *Still smokes weed er'ry day. This keeps him calm. **He grows his own stash in the garage out back for him and Yuri. He doesn't sell it anymore though. *Hates green skittles, blue M&M's, and doesn't like Gatorade or Martinis. *Basically everything supernatural or bad that has happened or will happen is (still) totally his fault. *Works at a combination ice cream and deli shop in Cold Springs. }}}} |-|Ricky = |ProfilePic = RickyProfile.png|CharacterName = Frederick "Ricky" Dean Clemence|Sigil = |Height = 6'1"|Weight = 183|HairColor = Brown|EyeColor = Gray-Blue|Month = August|Day = 7th|Year = 1978|CurrentAge = 19|Birthplace = Orange County California|Nationality = American|Role = Main Character|Species = Human + Demon|PowerSource = Empowered by Aibhleann's Flesh|HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|Power Effect 1 = Ricky is partly demonic, this can be visually seen on his right arm, upper shoulder and part of his right torso as his skin is colored lightly red. Any muscles underneath his red skin are 50% stronger. This demonic flesh is much more durable against physical attacks and cannot be harmed by fire while his human skin resists fire. Holy objects burn his demon flesh and ignore his increased defense while only stinging his human flesh.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Conjuration|Power Effect 2 = Ricky can wreath his right arm in a flame. This flame burns at 2600 degrees. The temperature of the flame can be increased further, however maintaining the increased temperature will begin to tire Ricky, with higher temperatures tiring him more quickly.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Mastery|Power Effect 3 = Ricky has limited control over fire at a short distance. This allows him to redirect or dissipate fire attacks about two yards away from him. This also gives him the ability to sense nearby users of -based powers. Once he is around them for a sufficient amount of time, Ricky will be able to know exactly what powers they have.}} |Notes Content = *Used to be a main villain. *He smokes due to Aibhleahnn having smoked when he was possessed. **Smokes illegal "El Rey" brand Mexican cigarettes, which Odie supplies to him. *Calls Lucas by his last name, "Vera" instead of calling him Lucas. *Still calls Yuri by his first name. *Helena Clemence's son. She tricked him into making and ill-fated pact with Aibhleann to gain favor with Guaricana. *Was born with no Witch powers, causing his mother to dislike him greatly. *Has a basement arcade with machines that are packed full of quarters. *Despite only having one arm, he's physically the strongest and most muscular of the main characters. *Was kicked off of the football team after he lost his arm and was seen hanging out with the Twins. *Was a total dick to pretty much every other main character before losing his arm. **By extension he's probably the most remorseless out of the main cast as well, with the only possible exception being Mandy Lane. *Even though almost everyone in the main caste feels bad for him, Mandy Lane hates feeling sorry for him and still holds quite a grudge. *Is generally fearless, even in the face of a demon like Belxephon, due to his extensive experience with Aibhleann. *He accidentally admitted his true feelings to Lucas in A Prince and a Kiss. **They're boyfriends now. *After the events of The Grey Queen's Wrath, Aibhleann slowly began to possess him again. Because of the demon's presence, Ricky's demonic arm began to fuse with his human body which weakened him greatly. *In Scorn of the Ill-Mother, Luana bound Aibhleann to his soul to serve Ricky for all eternity. At this point his demonic arm had become one with his human body, making him slightly demonic. The wooden shell also fell off, revealing a more normal human looking arm that's colored slightly red to reflect Aibhleann's skin color. }}}}